


Pudding First

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Foot Fetish, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: She’d never considered herself a sensual person, but since getting together with Lavender, she’d learned all sorts of things about herself.





	Pudding First

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written as my submission for September's Daily Deviant Prompts. Themes/kinks chosen: analingus: rimming, yay!, podophilia: foot fettish!, alternate pairing: Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger
> 
> **Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta readers, Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Pudding First

~

Walking into the house, Hermione slipped off her cloak, hanging it on the peg by the door. “I’m home,” she called out, placing her briefcase on the table by the door. 

“In here,” was the reply, and, smiling, Hermione went through the living room and into the spacious kitchen. 

“That doesn’t smell like dinner,” she teased. 

Lavender, poring over a cauldron, looked up, blowing damp curls out of her face. “It’s not. And this is taking longer than I thought it would.”

“What are you making?” Hermione asked, coming up behind her and resting her chin on Lavender’s shoulder. Sniffing, she hummed. “Vanilla, almond, coconut, it _could_ be dinner—”

“It’s a new lotion I plan to offer at the shop.” Lavender sighed, leaning back to kiss Hermione’s cheek. “How was work?”

Hermione hummed. “Same as usual. Lobbying to get the werewolf equality act passed is slow going.” 

“I just think it’s brilliant you’re even trying.” Turning off the stove, Lavender turned in Hermione’s arms, kissing her properly. “ _You’re_ brilliant.” 

“Mm.” Hermione shook her head. “You’re the creative one. I’m just another quill pusher at the Ministry.” 

“We can agree to disagree,” said Lavender. “Now, I was thinking curry for dinner. Sound good?” 

“Sounds fabulous,” said Hermione, kissing the corner of Lavender’s mouth before stepping back. “You order and I’ll go get out of these shoes. My feet are killing me.” 

“Oh!” Lavender looked down at Hermione’s shoes. “You poor baby. Go put your slippers on. I’ve just the thing.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning on giving me a foot rub? Because you know where that will lead.” 

“Yes I am,” said Lavender. “And yes I do.” She smirked. “Do you have a problem with where it will lead?” 

Hermione laughed. “Absolutely not.” She winked. “You know, Ron warned me when we first got together that you were kinky.” 

“Ron.” Lavender rolled her eyes. “That boy wouldn’t know kinky if it bit him.” 

Hermione grinned. “Oh, I’m pretty sure Malfoy bites him on a fairly frequent basis.”

Lavender chuckled. “True enough. Right, enough about our ex, go get comfortable.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Hermione started for the door. “Don’t forget to order dinner!” 

“I won’t!”

Hobbling into the bedroom, Hermione sat on the bed, moaning as she took off her shoes. Holding one up, she glared at it. “You’re pretty, but you kill me,” she told it. Tossing both shoes in the general direction of the closet, she Summoned her slippers, sighing with pleasure as the soft fabric encased her feet. Collapsing back on the bed, she hummed, closing her eyes. Maybe a short nap… 

A moment later she felt the bed dip and she cracked open one eye. 

Lavender, carrying a basket of her signature beauty products, was sitting next to her. “You’ve been in here thirty minutes,” she said. “I thought I was going to end up having all the chicken tikka to myself.” 

Hermione sat up and yawned. “Sorry. Guess I was more tired than I thought.” 

“It’s okay, you work hard, you’re entitled to the occasional nap.” Lavender smiled. “So…foot rub first or dinner?”

Hermione flexed her toes. “Foot rub.” 

Lavender nodded. “Assume the position.” 

Scooting up on the bed, Hermione stretched out, placing her feet in Lavender’s lap. 

Lavender slipped off Hermione’s slippers, her thumbs pressing into her arches. A moment later she poured warm oil on and began kneading it into the soles of Hermione’s feet. 

Hermione leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, sighing. “That feels amazing. I needed this.” 

“And I love doing it,” said Lavender, her fingers caressing Hermione’s feet, leeching all the tension from the muscles. “You have such pretty feet.” 

Hermione snorted. “No one has pretty feet.” 

“You do.” The words were whispered; Hermione felt Lavender’s warm breath against her skin. She kissed first one, then the other of Hermione’s feet, making Hermione shiver. “You have the cutest toes, the most elegant arch, and your skin’s so soft, even here.” 

“Lavender,” Hermione moaned. 

“Shh.” Lifting her left leg, Lavender nuzzled the arch of Hermione’s foot. “Let me prove it to you.” She sucked Hermione’s big toe into her mouth, and Hermione sighed. 

She’d never considered herself a sensual person, but since getting together with Lavender, she’d learned all sorts of things about herself. Like she had far more erogenous places on her body than she’d ever realised. And Lavender, it seemed, was determined to locate every one. 

Lavender kissed her way up Hermione’s ankle towards her inner thigh, and Hermione groaned. She was already wet, her knickers damp, and they’d only just started.

Opening her eyes, Hermione watched through her lashes as Lavender worked her way up. 

Raising her head, Lavender smiled when her eyes met Hermione’s. “How do your feet feel now?”

Hermione rotated her ankles experimentally. “Fine.” 

“Good.” Lavender crawled up towards Hermione, looking for all the world like she was a cat stalking her prey. Or a wolf, perhaps. 

Hermione swallowed hard. “What are you going to do now?” she whispered. 

Lavender’s slow smile made her shiver. “Well,” she growled, “it _is_ dinner time.” 

Hermione licked her lips. “So you want curry?” 

“Oh, you know my theory,” said Lavender, never taking her eyes from Hermione’s even as she shoved Hermione’s skirt up about her waist. “I like to have my pudding first. Turn over, baby.” 

Hermione’s mouth went dry. “What are you—?”

“I told you.” Lavender helped her onto her stomach. “I want my pudding.” 

Hermione closed her eyes as Lavender helped her turn over, positioned her on her knees, dragged her knickers down, and separated her arse cheeks with her thumbs. Surely Lavender wasn’t going to… “Fuck!” 

The first brush of Lavender’s tongue over her hole almost made Hermione’s knees collapse. Whimpering, Hermione pushed back against Lavender’s mouth, filthy words spilling from her throat as Lavender pressed deeper, licking, teasing, torturing. She sealed her mouth over Hermione, thrusting in and out.

Burying her face in a pillow, Hermione clung to sanity, her fingers clenching in the sheets as Lavender’s tongue took her apart. When Lavender finally pulled back, only to replace her tongue with the familiar stretch of one of their toys, Hermione shouted. 

There was a rip as Lavender removed Hermione’s knickers, and then Lavender was underneath Hermione, licking at her folds while the toy worked its way inside Hermione’s arse. 

“Mmm,” Lavender moaned, sliding two fingers into Hermione’s dripping cunt, even as she fluttered her tongue over her clit. 

With the toy in her arse throbbing as it thrust in and out, and with Lavender fingering her, Hermione was gone. Shaking and crying out, she came, her orgasm washing over her in blissful waves. 

Lavender just fingered and licked her through it, only stopping when Hermione, who’d fallen onto her side, was panting and whimpering. 

Shifting up, Lavender kissed her, and Hermione moaned around her tongue, wriggling her hips as Lavender, fingers still inside her, slowly removed them. The toy, still in her arse, was still slowly moving in and out.

“Fuck,” Hermione whispered. “That was—”

“Amazing,” Lavender finished. “You’re amazing.” She grinned at Hermione. “Want me to leave you here just like this while I get dinner?” 

It was tempting. Hermione sighed, reaching behind her to remove the toy. “ _Finite._ No, I’ll go with you.” She smirked. “Then I get to have _my_ pudding, right?” 

“Of course.” Leaning down, Lavender kissed her sweetly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

~


End file.
